Joey Gladstone
Joseph Alvin "Joey" Gladstone is a special guest character on Fuller House. ''Joey is Danny Tanner's best friend. A comedian and ventriloquist, he's always bringing the house down with a corny joke or quirky voice. He is currently married to Ginger Gladstone. He's helped raise D.J., Stephanie, and Michelle to be the women they are today! In the episode "Love Is In The Air", Joey is revealed to be an ordained minister, starting a religion based on ice hockey called "Our Lady of the Holy Goalie." He is portrayed by Dave Coulier. Role in the house Although there was some tension between Joey and Jesse when they first move in with the Tanners, they quickly become good friends to the point where Jesse asks Joey to be his best-man at his wedding. Jesse also insists his children call Joey, "Uncle Joey" as a sign of respect. Joey was not related to the Tanner family, but he acts as an uncle to the kids of the house. Joey usually handles the day-to-day raising of the kids by doing chores like making meals, driving the kids to appointments, and after school activities, taking care of Michelle as a baby, and helping the kids with their homework. Joey also buys D.J. her first car for her 16th birthday. Employment Joey has held various jobs, in addition to his work as a stand-up comic. For a while, Joey and Jesse run an JJ Advertising. They compose jingles for products and Radio commercials. They are also partners in a successful afternoon radio show called, "Rush Hour Renegades" on FM KFLH 95. Joey's most successful job was portraying "Ranger Joe," on an afternoon children's variety TV show. Ranger Joe's sidekick is his wise-cracking woodchuck marionette puppet "Mr. Woodchuck" (first seen in "The Legend of Ranger Joe" and last seen in "Michelle Rides Again"). Fuller House- He finally got to perform in Las Vegas and be a big shot Comedian. He is very more famous than Carrot Top. Hobbies Joey was something of an "everyman." His hobbies include: * Ice hockey * Makes impressions of cartoon characters * Playing the harmonica * Cooking * Biking * Watching old TV shows/cartoons/movies with the girls * Football * Basketball * Roller Blading With the help of Danny, Joey was a contestant on ''Star Search '90 and receives a rating of 4 stars (highest) by the show's judges. (He goes on to lose the competition to the returning champion because of an audience tie-breaking vote.) Although initially upset with himself for failing to win Star Search, Joey vows to continue with Stand-Up comedy, because he loves to make people laugh. It is also noted that he plays piano (as seen in season 8's "We Got the Beat"). Relationships Joey had off-and-on-again relationships. He has never stuck with just one. For example, he dates Danny's sister, he dates a woman named Cheryl, Stacy, and many more. However he is now married to Ginger Gladstone. Appearances Season 1 * Our Very First Show, Again * Funner House * Love is in the Air Season 2 * Fuller Thanksgiving * Glazed and Confused * Nutcrackers * Happy New Year, Baby Season 3 * Maybe Baby * Fullers in a Fog * Here Comes the Sun Season 4 * Oh My Santa * Angels' Night Out * The Prom Season 5 * A Modest Proposal Trivia *In Fuller House it is revealed that Joey is married and has four kids. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Gladstones Category:A to Z Category:Fathers Category:Special Guest Characters Category:Adults Category:Galleries Category:Fuller House Characters Category:Full House Characters Category:Season 2